The Party
by KittenGirl17
Summary: the naruto gang are sent on a mission that lasts for a week. The boys discover something about Sakura and girls that they didn't expect.....


Kakashi and the others were on their way to meet the Hokage in the middle of the forest. "So what are we doing again?" asked a curious naruto. "We are going to meet the Hokage in the middle of the forest so he can tell us about the important mission he told me about." Answered Kakashi. Everyone arrived in the middle of the forest and saw the Hokage standing in the moonlight. "I'm glad everyone could make it. Well i called you all here because you are the only advanced team and appropriate for this mission." Silence surrounded the forest. "Your mission is..." Everyone looked ready for any challenge and serious. "Your mission is...to protect a girl." Said the Hokage. "Whats her name? What does she look like? and where is she?" asked an now very hyper naruto. "I'll call her now." The Hokage turned and whistled a cretain note. Then the wind picked up and the trees swayed with the wind. In the middle of the forest behind the Hokage a swirl of cherry blossoms turned into a mini tornado. The tornado dispureresed to reveal a girl with raven hair and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and black strech pants with the name "foxy" in the front. Everyone just starred at her. "Everyone this is my niece Abby. She is just turned 13 last month and she has to gather her friends for the big party at the hidden mist village. There her closest commrad will only open the door to her voice. Your mission is to excourt her on her journey and make sure that she is safe. On the night of the party men also turn of age and come every year to rape the women and leave with the satisfaction of a child in the one they rape. This year no women shall be raped not if my niece has to be there." "Where are her friends? and besides that how many are we excourting?" Asked sasuke. "A very good question. Seven. And if you want to know how long it is to find them all the same amount. Seven days." Abby answered. "You all had better get some rest, for the long journer ahead of you shall begin tomorrow morning when her cat yowls ." Said the Hokage.

The next day Abby's cat went into everyones room and yowled. Everyone took a quick shower, got dressed and went outside. There Abby stood with her cat jumping up to her shoulder and looking at them with its red eyes. "Its alright sniper they're friends." Abby said without taking her eyes off of them. "I see you cat is fond of us." Said kakashi sarcasticaly. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's go my friends all sent me a letter and they want us to meet them in different locations." Everyone left on the journey and arrived in the hidden mist village. Abby stopped and turned around to face the others. "Now before we continue i only have one thing about my friends." There was an erie and everyone looked at abby with a serious experession. "My friends are being hunted down because we are the seven rulers for the party. And yes that also I'm being hunted as well." Abby looked away at her last comment. "What are the 'rulers'?" Asked naruto. "Well the rulers meaning we are the queens of beauty. Only seven can make it. They determine whos the prettiest by seeing who stays the prettiest from birth till 13 on their own. I happen to be the number one prettiest because i've held out on my beauty." Answered Abby. Everyone was at the port when the fog grew thick. Abby just stood there and let the fog swallow her and leaving the others in shock. Everyone was about to hit a target that moved through the fog when Abby's voice spoke up and stopped them in their tracks. "Stop. stay still. there is nothing to freight about." Said abby. The fog disappered and Abby stood in the same position with a girl next to her. Everyone starred in amazement that Abby didn't even move one inch. kakashi chuckled "I see you're use to this kind of welcome." "Yeah i am. Anyway this is my friend shimia." Then a gray cat meowed and jumped onto shimia's shoulder. "And this is her cat sparks." "Nice to meet you." Said shimia with no show or say in emotion. "Let's go you guys we still have six days and six more girls to find." Abby the turned and lead the way with shimia following her and the others. It was becoming night and the sun was about to set. Everyone walked all day. Abby stopped in the middle of a forest and looked at her cat. The cat meowed. Then Abby turned around and said "Let's rest we're only two miles away and we have to get our energy up before we go." Abby and shimia lead the others to a secret hide away they made when they were kids. It had everything. Rooms, bathrooms, beds, food, everything that suit a comfortable enviorment. "Boys will sleep in this side of the hall and girls will sleep in the opposite side." Abby finished and shimia pointed out the places again. "Like before my cat will wake you up along with sparks. "Abby remarked. Everyone ate, took a shower , and went to bed.

The next morning Sparks and sniper went into the boys room and woke them up with a yowl. The guys took a shower and got dressed and went outside to the living room and found that Abby, Shimia and Sakura were fully awake. "Let's go you guys. I'd say it'd take us about an hour to reach the village hidden in the sand." Abby lead the way with shimia and the others following. They all arrived at the village hidden in the sand near the desert. Abby and Shimia stopped and turned around. "Let me guess? The same situation?" Asked sasuke with a smirk. Abby just smirked back as in saying that he was correct. Everyone waited until a sand tornado was coming towards them. It stopped next to Shimia and disperesed to reveal a girl with burnette hair and brown eyes. "Everyone this is Ashley and her cat Sweetie." Abby remarked. Everyone looked at the brown colored cat on ashley's shoulder stare at them with its brown eyes. "These are the..." Ashley pointed to the naruto gang. "Yeah and they are friends sweetie. Its okay." Abby said. "Well now that we have three of the seven about four are left. Shall we excourt them to the secret base that we created?" Asked Ashley. "Yes. Good idea." Abby closed her eyes and said "Yes we build a lot of bases. When we see the others there are bases there too." Abby lead the way towards a cavern with the same decoration and comfort as the other base before. "Same rules apply you guys. So go get some sleep." Abby and the other girls left to their room and so did the guys. "Don't you ever get the feeling somethings wrong with the leader, Abby?" Asked naruto putting on his pj shirt. "Something has to be on her mind to make her this serious." Replied sasuke. "Well you would be serious too if your friends were in danger of being harrased and living with a kid at age 14." Kakashi said reading his book. "By the way kakashi-sensi what kind of book is that and can i read it?" Asked naruto. Kakashi put his book down and said "Your not old enough for this book naruto and you too sasuke." Kakashi said while putting away his book. "Okay. Lets get to bed." Naruto said with a yawn.

The next day sniper, sparks and sweetie all went into the boys room and yowled their ususal morning welcome. The boys did the samething as yesterday and went out to the living room to see that all the girls were ready and awake. Abby turned and left with the others following her. They were on their way to the village hidden in the snow. They were walking through the cold snow that almost made up to everyones knees. "Everyone there's a house that we are suppose to go to to meet my fourth commrad." Abby said. Everyone made it to the cottage and the girls waited near the corner of the living room. The boys all noticed that sakura was looking depressed so they all sat next to her. "Hey sakura you ok?" Naruto said with a sympathetic expression and tone. "Huh? Oh yeah im fine." "Well you don't look fine." Remarked a now concerned sasuke. "Its just the heat in the room must be to hot." Sakura said. "The temperature is just fine sakura. Is there something on your mind thats troubling you?" Kakashi said looking at sakura. "You guys. Its okay. Im fine I said." Sakura said with a smile on her face. In the middle of the room the floor turned into a black circle and wind was coming from it. When the wind disperesed a girl stood in the middle with a brown and black cat with green eyes at her side starring at them. "Guys this is my commrad Caitlyn. And her cat scar." Abby said. Scar jumped onto Caitlyn's shoulder. Abby got up and started going upstairs and stopped half way. "We will stay here because this is our secret base." Abby looked at Caitlyn and the others and they responded by following her upstairs. "Shimia. I'm getting tired of saying the samething over again." Abby said. "Same rules." Shimia said. Everyone went into their room. Inside the boys room naruto was dressed for bed but he was looking at the door with concern on his face. Kakashi and sasuke noticed that naruto was feeling concerned for sakura and so were they. Kakashi ans sasuke sat next to naruto. "Hey naruto. I know how you feel." "Your concerned for sakura aren't you?" Sasuke finished. "Yea." Naruto said with saddness. "Look Naruto. We're all concerened for sakura. That dosen't mean we can slump on it for days. I know you care for her but lets just leave it alone. At least for now." Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's shoulder and look of concern for his friend and sakura. "Ok. I'll leave it alone." Then Kakashi, Naruto and sasuke all went to bed.

The next morning Sniper, Sparks, Scar, and Sweetie all went into the boys room and yowled their goodmorning tribute. The boys woke up, got dressed and went out. As usual the girls were all wide awake. Abby led the way and inbetween the journey to the village hidden in the clouds naruto asked "Hey abby how many friends of yours are left?" "Three." Abby responded without looking back. Abby and the others stopped at a temple. Inside the girls all went into a corner except sakura who once again was depressed even more. The boys all looked at sakura from the corner of their eye. " You can stop looking at me cause i know your watching me." Sakura said saddly. Sasuke turned around and faced sakura while the other two were still looking from the corner of their eye. "Sakura you know we are concerned about..." Just then the ground split in the middle of the room and a girl popped out from the crack along with a baige cat. "This is Somalia and her cat screech." Abby said. "so these are the guards?" Asked somalia pointing to the naruto gang. Abby just nodded. "And we have just two more girls to get before the big party?" Abby just nodded, got up and lead the way from the temple to a cavern. "Same rules apply you guys." All the girls went into the girls room. Except sakura. Sakura stopped and looked at her teammates and said "Look you guys don't worry about me. I'll tell you why i'm so depressed tomorrow ok?" The boys all looked at her with satisfaction in their eyes. Just then Abby came out from the room. "Hey sakura. You coming?" "Coming!" Sakura ran towards the room and went inside. The boys did the same as well and went to bed without complications.

The next morning Sniper jumped onto the windowsill and sparks, sweetie, screech, and scar got near the boys beds and sniper lifted his head and they all yowled in unison giving the boys a heart attack. Naruto fell out of his bed, Sasuke jumped onto a fighting position and Kakashi jumped up as if a nightmare had just happend. They all starred at the cats as they all leave with sniper leading the gang of cats. "Man those cats are loud!" Sasuke said. "If you think they are loud now, just wait until they are all gathered on the last day." Naruto said slumping back into his bed. They all got up and went into the living room. They thought they were going to see the girls all lined up and serious but they were wrong. Instead they came to find the girls lined up but trying to stop laughing. The boys were all confused as to what occured. Abby the leader had her head down and trying not to laugh. "Let's go you guys." Abby said with a giggle. She lead the way to the village hidden in the leaves. They stopped in the middle of the forest. The girls were about to laugh again when Abby let her hands go to ethier side and everyone stopped as if it was a command. "What were you girls laughing about back there?" Sasuke said with a serious look. The girls just answered with giggling. "Your up to something aren't you?" Kakashi said with his arms crossed and his eyes set on Abby. She starred at him back and said "Maybe" Then she turned and went to the middle of the forest and said "Maybe not" Just then the winds picked up and leaves flew around into a mini tornado next to abby. Her arms were crossed and the tornado disperesed to reveal a girl and a white and black cat with yellow eyes. "Everyone this is my best friend Kendra and her cat Zoro." "One more?" Kendra said without looking at Abby. "one more" Abby said with a smirk. They all went to a house. "Don't make me have to say it again you should know the rules by now." Abby said leading the way to the room. The boys and girls went into their room, got in their jams and went to bed.

The next morning sniper lead the cat gang to the boys room and with a lift of his head they yowled in unison and woke the boys. The boys got up and got dressed and went out everyone gathered in the living room and were paying attention to abby. She had a sliver metal rod in her hand that could extend and could retract. "Alright if you all know we have one more girl to find before the big party tonight. Here is what we do." Sniper pulled down the screen to reveal a plan made called 'bash'. Abby extended her rod and slapped it onto the screen. "She said to meet her at the lake in the village of lightning. When we get her we will all go back to her place and rest until the moon rises to the middle of the sky." She retracted her rod and looked at the boys and said "That means an early wake up call boys." The boys all slumped backwards and the girls all laughed until abby slapped her rod onto the board. Everyone went silent and the boys got up and looked at abby. "One problem though." Sniper slapped his tail on the board and another screen came down to reveal the lake and how there was a house next to it. "See this house? It belongs to a group known as the 'snakebitters'. They are the notorious gang that have succeded into getting the seven high rulers of the party. How do you think the last ones died?" Abby said slapping the rod onto her hands and looking serious. "They have her inside the house. The leader of the snakebitters is her brother venom. He's the one who has raped 99,999 girls. All died on the same day they had their children. We have to try to get in the castle, get her, and get out without them noticing us or one of us getting raped. Her cat river came to me last night to tell me that they have her locked in her room and can't escape. There is tight secrurity all around. No way out or in without getting noticed. Our cats will be lead by sniper and sniper will tell the others what to do. When we hear a crash thats when will move." Then Abby said the plan. "Will all leave when the sun goes down a bit. Then we'll go and surround the area. Then while the cats try to find an entrance without being noticed one by one we will knock out the security outside to make it easier for them to complete their mission. The cats once inside will split up and knock out the security inside. Then when we see zoro come out thats when we will go in and look for my bud nicole. There was one clue she left for us to make our search easier. She is the only door knob that is golden. The cats will try to knock out as much of the security guards as they can but if some come through we have to hide and don't let them see you. Next when we find nicole will try to unlock the door or...break it down. Then one of us will be on the look our for the cats. When they are all alined outside and we see them thats when we will jump through the window and leave to the secret base." Abby finished. Everyone arrived at the base and relaxed for the dangerous mission they had just been through. "Thanks you guys. My brother always keeps me in my room so he can catch the new rulers of the party." Said nicole breathing heavily. "Anywho we have until the moon reaches the center of the sky. Lets go and get ready for the party." Abby walked to the room and the others followed. Before abby went inside she called sakura to her. "Sakura. Listen go and stay in the boys room and don't forget about the mission. Make sure you sleep in their room as well okay?" Abby whispered to sakura. Sakura nodded her head and went over to the boys room. The boys saw sakura go into their room and were about to ask sakura what she was doing when abby was leaning on the girls door and said "This will be a test to see if you are capable of handling a room full of girls. Sakura will be sleeping in your room until the party. If you succeed and sakura gives me good word about you then you are capable of coming to the party." Then Abby turned around and closed the door behind her. The boys went inside their room and just looked away from Sakura. The guys were getting ready for bed when sakura said "Hey guys i'm going to take a shower ok? so don't look." Then sakura left to take a shower. The boys then blushed a deep shade of red. When sakura was finished she came out with a towel around her body and her hair wet. She went to look for her clothes in her bag. When she stood up her towel fell. Kakashi dropped his book and blushed a bloody red blush, Sasuke's face was all red and Naruto had a nosebleed and his face was all red. Sakura and the boys stayed in their position for three seconds when sakura screamed and ran into the bathroom, Kakashi took his book and covered his face with it, Sasuke fell backwards and Naruto covered his nose and got a tissue and blushed in embarrassment. Then sakura came out of the bathroom with her face pink and with an angry experession on her face. The boys all started to get scared of her. Sakura went to her bed and laid down. The boys thought she was asleep before sakura got up and pointed towards the boys making the boys scared of her even more by making them back up. "IF YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO ME WHEN I'M ASLEEP I WILL PERSONALY TAKE YOU OUT! YOU GOT THAT!" then sakura went to bed. The boys all starred at her with fear in their eyes. Then the boys calmed down and went to bed.

The cat gang went into the boys room and yowled their wake up call. Only sakura heard the cats and woke up and got dressed. The other boys were sleeping like animals and snoring so loudly. Abby came into their room and slammed their door and said "WAKE UP YOU SORRY BUNCH OF SLACKERS! WE HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE TO KEEP! SO MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" This scared the boys out of their beds and they all ran and got dressed and lined up in front of abby. They were about to go out when Abby stopped them and said "Where do you think your going?" "We're going to the party." Sasuke said. "Not if your trying to mimic each other your not." Then abby pointed to their clothes and kakashi was wearing naruto's get up, sasuke was wearing kakashi's get up and naruto was wearing sasuke's get up. The boys closed the door behind them and changed into they're own clothes. When the boys came out the girls just laughed at their stupidity. The boys all blushed. "Well lets go." The girls all followed abby to the party spot where abby said the password and they entered the party. All the girls were wearing proper dresses and curtsying to each other. The party seemed like it was so lady like. When abby and the others arrived someone said "Hey! its the rulers! now we can get this party started!" Then all the girls ripped off their gowns to reveal tight shorts and mini skirts and sports bras in different colors and the music changed to wild and crazy all the girls started to dance on tables and everywhere. Abby, shimia, nicole, ashley, kendra, caitlyn, somalia, and sakura all ripped off their gowns to reveal animal like suits. Sakura wore pink tight shorts that had a bunny tail on it and a sports bra thats pink and pink shoes, gloves and collar and wore a pink headband with bunny ears on them and collar. Somalia wore purple shoes with purple tight shorts that had a wolf tail in the back and purple bra with purple gloves and a purple collar and purple headband with wolf ears. Caitlyn wore yellow shoes with yellow shorts that had a fox tail sticking from behind and a yellow bra with yellow gloves and yellow collar and headband with fox ears. Kendra wore brown shoes with brown shorts and an eagles tail sticking from the back and brown sports bra with small brown wings in the back and brown gloves with a brown headband and collar. Ashley wore red shoes with red shorts that had a snake tail sticking from the back and red sports bra with red gloves and red gloves and red collar with a red headband. Nicole wore green shoes with a green skirt that had a mouse tail and green bra with green gloves and a green collar with a green headband that had mouse ears on them. Shimia wore white shoes with white shorts that had a penguins tail and white bra with small wings in the back and white gloves and white head band. Abby wore sparkiling black shoes with sparkiling black shorts that had a cats tail sticking from the back and a black sparkiling sports bra and black sparkiling gloves and collar and a black sparkiling headband with cat ears. Then Abby and the others jumped onto a table and danced. The boys were all starring at the girls wearing animal like get up and they all starred at sakura with amazement. Then the boys were pulled into the party and they all started to dance with girls. The boys were surrounded by dancing girls and they danced and had fun all night.

The next morning the rulers were saying their goodbyes to their friends. When the last person left only the rulers were there with the boys. "Well i'm impressed. Usually the old guards would've just jumped the girls." Abby said. "Well abby the party's over. So will go home now." The girls got into a group hug and they all held hands and abby said with tears in her eyes "Until our sixteenth birthday?" Then all the girls answered with tears streaming down their eyes "Until our sixteenth birthday abby." Then the girls got into their last group hug. And then all the girls left and abby was left with the naruto gang. "Don't you see them often?" Naruto said. Abby wipped a tear from her eye. "No Naruto." Abby said saddly. Then sakura spoke up. "You know how you guys wondered why i was deperessed? Well here it is. Abby and the girls aren't able to meet each other until they're sixteen and when they become 25 thats the last time they will ever meet each other. So now abby has to wait until she is sixteen to see her friends again." Then abby spoke and everyone turned to look at abby who was now on the floor with her hand on the side of the entrance wall. "We've had a party when we became kids at age 7. We've had a party now when we are 13. We are going to have a party when we are 16. We are going to have a party when we are 18 and we are going to have a last party when we are 25. Thats why we cherish every goodbye we say. Cause time moves so fast." Then abby cried and sakura came to abby's side with sympathy. "Come on Abby lets go home. Remember your still young and can enjoy your life now. Cause its a long way until your 25." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke, Naruto and kakashi all helped abby up and took her home.

The End


End file.
